The invention relates to a holder plate configuration with a fixation element for fixing a holder plate in a functional position.
The production of holder plates, which are made of two or more materials and in which one material is to be encapsulated over the full area or in partial areas between two plates, poses the problem that a complex production tool is required to produce these holder plates as a single piece. Also, the geometric configuration of the holder plate is limited due to the position within the tool. The fixation of the entire holder plate, e.g., in the interior of the hollow space structures of automobiles, furthermore requires locking connections or clip-on connections or some other fastening elements, which further increase the complexity of the tool. The one-piece production of holder plates with locking or fastening connections necessarily requires that the holder plates and the fasting elements be made of the same material. As a result, the area subject to the highest material stress determines the material quality.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a holder plate configuration which overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages of the heretofore-known holder plates of this general type and which permits a simple tool configuration for its production and which also allows a substantially faster and thus more cost-effective production of the holder plate configuration.
With the foregoing and other objects in view there is provided, in accordance with the invention, a holder plate configuration, including a holder plate having two individual plates and a film hinge connecting the two individual plates extending spaced at a distance from one another for defining an interstice therebetween, the holder plate having an outer surface and having an expandable material filling the interstice; and one or more clamping and fixation elements for fixing the holder plate in a functional position, preferably in a functional position in an interior region of a hollow space structure of a motor vehicle, the clamping and fixation elements are pushed onto the outer surface of the holder plate; and/or locking elements formed integral with the holder plate for connecting the individual plates.
In other words, the object of the invention is achieved in that the individual plates of the holder plate are connected with each other by a film hinge and that for fixing the functional position of the holder plate one or several clamping and fixation elements are directly pushed onto the outer surfaces of the individual plates and/or the individual plates are connected with each other via integrally formed locking elements. The clamping and fixation element can be formed as a single piece.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the clamping and fixation element has a central seat the inside width of which approximately corresponds to the thickness of the holder plate.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the lateral boundaries of the central seat can be laterally spread apart.
In another preferred embodiment, locking nubs are provided on the inner surfaces of the lateral boundaries of the central seat, with the individual plates being provided with correspondingly associated locking elements.
The individual plates may each be provided with a corresponding groove that starts on the underside and in width and length approximately corresponds to the central seat of the clamping and fixation element.
The central seat and thus also the groove extend approximately over 50% of the total height of the clamping and fixation element. The lateral boundaries of the clamping and fixation element may conically widen in a downward direction. When the clamping and fixation element is pushed on, it locks or clamps together with the individual plates of the holder plate.
In a further embodiment of the invention, the expandable material is applied as a partial segment to each of the inner surfaces of the individual plates.
In a preferred embodiment, the partial segments of the expandable material are connected with each other by a film hinge, whereby an individual plate together with the associated partial segment of expandable material can be swung into the functional position of the holder plate after completion.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the clamping and fixation element has outer sides and has reinforcement ribs provided at the outer sides.
In accordance with yet another feature of the invention, one of the individual plates has an angled portion pointing toward the other one of the individual plates, the other one of the individual plates has a bent region with an upper locking hook engaging with the angled portion.
In accordance with a further feature of the invention, the individual plates have openings for allowing a coating medium or varnishing medium to flow therethrough.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the clamping and fixation elements or the individual plates are injection molded elements formed of a chemical material.
In accordance with yet another feature of the invention, the holder plate is produced in a two-component process, wherein the partial segments of the expandable material are deposited on the individual plates right after the individual plates are produced.
In accordance with a further feature of the invention, the individual plates have different dimensional sizes.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the holder plate has completely or partially sealed end faces and/or completely or partially sealed cover surfaces.
In accordance with yet another feature of the invention, the individual plates and the clamping and fixation elements are made of different materials.
In accordance with a further feature of the invention, the distance defining the interstice between the individual plates is determined by the thickness of the expandable material.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the holder plate has locking elements formed integral with the holder plate for connecting the individual plates.
As a result of the configuration according to the invention, the individual plates can be manufactured in their unfolded state and, to form the functional position, can be folded into the required reference plane. When the expandable material is applied in partial segments to the partial plates of the holder plate, the partial segments are provided with a film hinge so that they can be flipped into the functional position.
Other features which are considered as characteristic for the invention are set forth in the appended claims.
Although the invention is illustrated and described herein as embodied in a holder plate with clamping and fixation elements, it is nevertheless not intended to be limited to the details shown, since various modifications and structural changes may be made therein without departing from the spirit of the invention and within the scope and range of equivalents of the claims.
The construction and method of operation of the invention, however, together with additional objects and advantages thereof will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.